User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/If Dholes Of Asia Are Luckily Given A Chance Of Respect In The Lion Guard Series
I wouldn'tmind if it was season three or a fourth season but it's season 3 I'd choose for th dholes especially because the third season is already showing many of their smaller neigbors of Asia plus the close neihbors of the Himalayas such as the Snow Leopard. The dholes could surely be the species helping Kion avoid war each time Chuluun and Makucha come out of nowhere. If they're shown in the series I'd let dholes help the Lion Guard just like the canines of Africa will be living in the Pride Lands. Dholes are peaceful canines so there's no question they'd be trustworthy in situation of Kion needing protection done calmly in Asia especially if there's brief theft like Makini had her staff stolen. In the past dholes lived in America, Europe, and Asia including Siberia that's another reason there's no question about this peaceful canine helping Kion against mean cat cousins while he travels Asia. The other reason I'm mentioning dholes being given a chance in this Lion Guard series is I'm hoping this show might give them a chance to show the dholes' natural behavior instead of the types o legendary stuff The Jungle Book videos had them doing, from knowing science of Canidae it's quite clear most people misunderstand the dhole scenes in the sequel Book, the poor dholes in the sequel book of Mowgli's tale aren't invading they're just passing through and that's just a natural thing three or more Canine species sharing the same area of land, I hate how mean that book treated their species. However I like the dhole's positive totem description, in this description they're said to be one who really understands persecution, and you can tell with the mean villains like Zira this issue of persecution isn't rare in the Lion Guard series. If you'd rather use their nickname on the title of another episode in Asia their nickname is Mountain Wolf. They could help when Anga isn't familiar with the lanscape and Fuli is too lost to scout. The dholes could help Kion in Asia similar to how Reirei has good hearing and could help the Lion Guard when they hear something but aren't sure which direction to go. Both canines would speed up the work quite skillfully, Reirei and the dholes of Asia. Please let the dholes be good characters who meet Kion during one of his trips in Asia. Dholes were located in plenty of Asia's states to be the species Kion meets while he's on his way home back to AFrica. This isn't only personal hope of giving dholes some good fictional scenes the other part of me mentioning dholes being seen in the Lion Guard series is how much land dholes and lions both ran on during the Pleistocene period in real life, plus they're peaceful enough to respect each other in fiction scenes they're a perfect pair for stuff like peace and harmony for sure. Category:Blog posts